1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sticker, and more particularly to a sticker with a security arrangement, so that after the sticker is tore, the sticker is damaged for security purpose.
2. Description of Related Arts
The stickers, such as recognition stickers or elongated tape like sticker, are commonly used for labeling a product or sealing an envelope, wrapping box, or a conjunction gap of a device casing to prevent the users breaking down the device themselves. The stickers may be also used as a label for insuring the quality of the product is checked and inspected with the attached sticker. The related information of the product, such as product series number or dates of manufacturing, may further printed on the sticker label for organizing and tracking the products.
In order to recognize the removed stickers to prevent the sticker is being replaced or resealed, a plurality of cuts may further provided on the sticker to form the weakened portions thereat, so that after the sticker is tore or removed, the sticker is damaged to prevent the sticker being re-attached on the object or product, so as to recognize the removed sticker to prevent the sealed casing or wrapping box being illegally and privately opened. Therefore, the sticker is formed a plurality of incomplete portions after being tore or removed.
Traditionally, the sticker has one adhesive side and a graphical side for printing or writing patterns or information thereon. The sticker is usually sticky on a supporting base having a smooth surface thereon for the sticker being removably and adhesively attached on the smooth surface of the supporting base, such that when the sticker is able to be easily removed from the supporting base to be firmly stuck onto an object.
However, the sticker with the plurality of cuts thereon tends to be deformed or twisted after removed from the supporting base, so that it is difficult to completely remove the sticker from the supporting base. The sticker, thus, may be hard to smoothly adhere on the surface of the object. It could cause the security problems, such as hard to recognize the tore sticker of the wrapping box, or cause the defect of the manufacturing process of the products.